When The Wolf Hunts The Girl
by Aki-Okami
Summary: This is the story of Okami-san and Ringo as they realize they care for each other as more then friend and perhaps why Okami-san has yet to find a relationship with any man yet.  It is rated M do to some future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ringo still remembers the day she crossed paths with Okami-san. She remembers her long, slender body wraped under blankets, and how her golden brown hair reflected the light. She remembers the the sad, damned look she had on her face as she laid in bed like a limp rag doll. Curious little Ringo couldn't help but become interested. After all, only a day later this "weak little girl" was up and fighting.

Okami-san had always tried to be strong. That's why she put up her abrassive front to keep people at a distance, but Ringo wouldn't stand for it. RIngo rufused to leave her new friend without anyone at her side,  
>even if that anyone was just a short, perky, red head.<p>

The sun was just starting to set and the sky was tie-dyed with warm shades of orange, yellow and red with one neon pink strike dividing it. Okami-san picked up her gym bag from boxing practice and met Ringo at the entrance of the gym. "You ready to head home, Ringo," echoes Okami-san's voice in the mostly empty gym.

"You can head home, I'll meet you there," squeeked Ringo's little voice.

"You sure, you don't usually walk home alone," said Okami-san's voice sounding concerned.

"Well isn't someone worried," giggled Ringo. "Don't worry, I'm picking up groceries for dinner so it won't take too long." Ringo quickly turned with a slight skip and walked out.

At this point the sky was raven black with clouds stealing almost all the monns lights. Okami-san stared at the clock for hours with now sign of Ringo. She couldn't wait. She had to find her friend. It wasn't like her to ber out so long. "Where the hell is she, she knows I worry," thought Okami-san with a grimmace upon her face.

She grabbed her bag and slammed their dorm door behind her creating a snapping echo through the gallery. She walked out of the building letting the chilled Autum air engulf her body. Okami headed down the street to the nearest store. It was only about a mile away. Leaves skipped and danced across the sidewalk and the wind whistled through the trees.

Okami-san always watched her surroundings, always ready to fight. She heard a familier voice don't the alley of some old appartments.

"This with teach that little bitch who to mess with, haha! Hold her tight," said the man's voice. He was a from their school. Okami-san taught him a lesson about how to treat women after his now ex-girlfriend came to Okami-san for help when he was roughing her up.

"Please stop," cried out another familier voice.

This voice caused Okami-san to run with all her might down the alley, not even pausing to consider what might be at the other end. "Leave Ringo alone," she screamed already letting oncer fist fly into the face of one of the three goons. He was down and not getting up. When he went down so did the only thing supporting Ringo so she collapsed like a little rag-doll. As her bruised face looked up all she saw was her onyl real hero, or should I say heroine, standing in front of her ready to pounce, or even protect Ringo from everything the goons had to throw at them with Okami-san's own body. Okami-san had the strength to not only protect them both but send all the trio running home with their tails between their legs.

"I told you not to worry," whimpered Ringo's voice.

"You said you'd be home soon," snarked Okami-san as she lifted her dear friend into her arms and began their walk home.

Ringo soon drifted into a sleep as she rest her head against Okami-san's breast. The slow rythemic beating of Okami-san's heart had a way of instantly calming the hyper-active red-head. Okami-san looked at Ringo's pale face and couldn't believe how relieved she felt knowing how safe Ringo was in her arms and just feeling her there.

When the got back to the dorm Okami-san kicked the door open with one foot, stepped in, and slammed it shut with the other. She approached their bunk beds and set Ringo down carefully as she could on the bottom bunk. Ussually the botton bunk belonged to Okami-san but seeing Ringo's condition she didn't want to try to push her up onto her own bunk. Okami-san got a wet, damp, wash cloth to whipe the dirt of Ringo's face. Ringo flinched at the sudden warth but then found it quite soothing and leaned into Okami-san's warm hand.

"Ringo, you can't ever be taken like that again. You can't roam the streets that close to dark.

"I promise I'llbe alright next time," whimpered the broke voice.

"I can't let my Ringo get hurt like this, because I love you," Okami-san saw Ringo's little face had dosed off again. She wasn't surprised after the night the poor girl had. She wondered how much Ringo heard before passing out. She slimply leaned forward brushed the red locks out of Ringo's face left a gentle kiss on the girl's forhead before laying next to her to go to bed. To her surprise the only movement made by Ringo was leaning into Okami-san's warm chest so inturn Okami-san wrapped her long arms arounf Ringo's tiny body and held her in close, as the both slepted through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sunlight glistened through the window lang perfectly on Okami-san's face giving her a golden glow before waking her. She reached over to wake RIngo who she remembered slept next to her to only find the empty wrinkled sheets. "Huh? Ringo?"

"Good morning Okami-san!" Ringo was certainly up and ready to start the day.

"How can you be so energetic after what happened last night?" Okami-san's question was a good one.

"Easy, I now have my Okami-san here with me, so how can I not be happy and ready to begin the day with her,"  
>answered the sweet red-hewads voice.<p>

"Mmmmm, what's that smell? It smells great," answered the now content Okami-san.

"I'm making you the porrige like I did when you were sick. I hope it comes out like last time!"

Ringo continued cooking not noticing the purely happy and perfect samile Okami-san had let out. She pulled herself out of bed and and got out a set of clothes. Shelled pulled a pillow over to sit at there small table and began her daily routine with Ringo. Okami-san would sit there engulfing her breakfast and Ringo would sit there pleasantly smiling. They had no school today but they did have work at the bank. Everyone would expect them to show up at some point.

"I think Liszt has a job for you today, Okami-san."

"What, how do you know that?"

"Because, I like to keep track of what's going on with my Okami-san."

"Then I suppose we should get there soon, ay?"

"Huh, no rush. Besides when it comes to procrastination Liszt should be the most understanding of all."

"I suppose I see your point, Ringo."

"In the mean time we can relax!"

Ringo picked up Okami-san's now spotless bowl and took it to the sink. Okami-san watched as Ringo so happily washed the dishes. She had never seen some one happy while doing chores aside from Ringo of coarse. RIngo cleaned the rest of their room before the headed out.

Okami-san walked with her usual aggresive strut while RIngo kept beside her with a jubilant skip. The walked to see the rest of their the friends sitting.

"Well glad you are here, I have a job for you." said Liszt.

"Why am I not surprised," huffed Okami-san.

"It seems some bullies who call themselves Eiko and Daiki have been giving one of our fellow classmates a hard time. Started out as making him do home work, now he's just a play thing. Ringo I want you to go out and investigate. Okami-san, when she's done I want you to see to it these bullies don't cause anymore trouble for our client."

"Alright! I can get started now," Ringo said while tunring to head out.

"Yeah, I can do that," said Okami-san placing one hand on her hip and jerking to her side before turning to escort Ringo out.

"Oh, Okami-san, I almost forgot," said Ringo in the door way while looking around to find that there was nobody around.

"What is it Ringo," questioned Okami-san. Next thing she knew Okami-san was leaping and throwing her arms around Okami-san's next before pressing her lips to Okami-san's. "What this in return for the kiss I placed on her cheek last night," Okami-san thought. Well what ever is was Okami-san loved it. She place her handing on Ringo's hips. This brought them closer but also helped Ringo keep her balance since she was on her tip-toes seeing as how it was the only way to reach Okami-san's lips. That kiss was like fire engulfing both of them.  
>It was simple yet passionate. Ringo leaned back.<p>

"Be careful today Okami-san. I'll have dinner ready when you get home," Ringo turned and headed out the door and down the street.

Okami-san just stood there in shock and brought one arm across her chest and and the other hand cupped her mouth. "I love you Ringo," she let out with a non-audible sigh. 


End file.
